Must Get Out: A Quinn and Puck fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: (AU) Quinn Fabray is a sheltered young lady who is only on her way to see the world. She then meets Noah Puckerman, the guy from the wrong side of the tracks who is going to change her life in more ways than one. On a road trip, they will get to know a lot of things about each other-and the biggest thing they'll know is about to make a mark on their lives for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out… - Maroon 5, Must Get Out_

"Where are you going, young lady?" Quinn's mom, Judy asked as Quinn went down the stairs to get some food in the kitchen. She has been living at home again after college has ended, having a hard time finding a job that will fit her. Quinn feels exhausted; she felt like she gave her whole life trying to do what's best. She was a straight-A student back in high school, was part of the Glee club, the Honors Society, and was also one of the writers in their school paper. In college, she was a scholar all throughout, had internships here and there, and is considered as one of those people who have a bright future ahead of them. But now, 2 weeks after graduating, she feels so lost. She has no idea what to do with her life, and the fact that her mom and her sister, Frannie, are constantly on her case is definitely not helping. Her step-father was her only refuge these days, but somehow, she feels like she's losing him, too.

"Uh, just getting some food, if that's okay?" Quinn said, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow sundress; it was summer in Savannah, Georgia, and thought it wasn't as hot as summers in other states or countries, the heat was still evident.

"When are you ever going to look for a job?" Frannie said. "We're getting worried about you,"

"Frannie," Quinn rolled her eyes, "it's only been two weeks. You haven't even graduated from college. You don't know how tough it is out there." She went on, "and it's not like I'm the only one who—"

"We don't care about the others, Quinn," Judy said, "what are you going to do with your life? You can't be dependent on us forever. What about your tuition? What about all of those things we gave you?"

"Will you please stop?" Quinn said, "We've been going at this every day since I graduated. Cut me some slack. It's not like I did nothing to make you proud. Or maybe, that's what you think, huh? That I never really did make you proud! I tried to do my best, you know? Or didn't you see that? What about Frannie here, huh? She's not even going to be a scholar next year and yet, it's nothing to you!" She went on, "but remember when I almost flunked Algebra way back my freshman year? You were so mad! You said I was trying to ruin my life! You said what I've been doing wasn't enough and that—"

"Don't you dare take this out on us," Judy said, "You're becoming irresponsible,"

"For staying home for two weeks? Goodness, I'm not even going on vacation or asking you for money to help me out. I'm just trying to get to know myself again and—"

"That's bullshit."

"Just because you got a job right away doesn't mean your life is perfect!"

Judy slapped her hard on the face, "Don't you dare use that tone on me!" She said. Quinn was shocked, and yet, it was as if she already expected this to happen. Her mom always hurt her—physically and emotionally so this was not really new.

Quinn felt like she finally had enough, "You know what?" she said, "I'm done. Stay happy." She said sarcastically, busted out the door and ran away as fast as she could.

"Quinn!" Quinn heard Judy call her name out but she didn't care. Neither Judy nor Frannie were fast runners and the car was not even at home. She didn't know where to go and what to do; her iPhone was her only company, and she didn't have any clothes with her, except from what she was wearing. She also only had a pair of flat shoes on her feet and her mind and heart were racing. The many willow trees along the road were a beauty, but at that moment, she had no idea where her life was going or where she was going, literally. She felt tired and she didn't want to be found.

She stopped at Reynolds Square and hid in one of the many benches that were in flanked by willow trees, looked at her phone, and checked her contacts list. She wasn't really sure whom she wanted to call until she saw Santana's name. Santana is her half-sister, the product of her biological dad's relationship with the woman who caused the dissolution of his and Judy's marriage way back when Quinn was three. The funny thing is that Santana was also already three years old during that time—meaning the relationship has been going on for a while. Santana is Quinn's exact opposite: While Quinn had blonde hair, Santana's was raven black; while Quinn grew up in a very much Catholic household, Santana was…well, Quinn didn't really know what her religion was or if she even had one. But when she and Santana met for the first time last year, they instantly connected. Maybe it was because they were total opposites and Santana was such a free spirit and Quinn really admired that about her. Maybe, it had something to with Santana's Latina roots. Quinn never really understood completely; all she knew was that it was as if Santana was the sister she had been missing all her life. She and Frannie never really got along, anyway.

She dialed Santana's number and she picked up after the third ring, "San," Quinn said.

"Quinn?" Santana said, her Latina accent thick, "what's going on?"

"Where are you?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in a car," Santana said, "My friend and I be going on a road trip. Why?"

Quinn took a deep breath and tried hard not to cry. The reality of it all was sinking in, "Santana…I left home,"

"What?! _Por dios por santo,_ Quinn, why?" Santana said, then took it back right away, "Oh. Right. I know why. Is your mom picking on you again? What happened?"

"Santana, please…" Quinn sniffed, she couldn't hold back her emotions now, "I…I need you. Can you pick me up? Can I come with you?"

"What?!" Santana said, "Do you know what you're saying, Quinn?"

"Yes," she said, "Please? I have no idea where to go or what to do, just…please…"

A few moments of silence and then, "Alright," Santana said, "Where are you?"

"Reynolds Square,"

"Right," Santana said, "We're just near. Stay right there and wait for a vintage Red Camaro, okay? See you."

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," Santana said.

And Quinn waited for her half-sister. She was finally leaving home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n: Hi Guys! So I'm back with a new story and it's about my OTP QuiCk yay. I tried doing an AU type of story this time, just for a change. Plus I've always had a thing for road trips so I thought, why not? Do tell me what you think and thank you! Xx Cass**

**P.S. Not sure how fast I could update as you know, life is life and all that but I will, promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark…" –_Ashlee Simpson, "Autobiography"

"Who's that?" Puck asked as Santana put her phone back in her Taupe sling bag. She was pretty much the girl who's ready for a road trip: she was wearing a blue bandeau top, ripped shorts, and some fringed boots. She was sitting in the front seat of the Red Camaro with her good friend, Noah Puckerman, art school drop-out, and the so called "all around bad guy". Santana and Puck met in college and have become good friends since.

"My sister," Santana said, "Half-sister. You know, the one I met last year…"

"Oh, all American type A one?"

Santana laughed, "Yeah, that one," she said, "Her name's Quinn and we're going to pick her up in Reynolds Square because she ran away from home."

"Wow," Puck said, "what happened?"

Santana shrugged, "Her mom's crazy," she said, "anyway, let's go, I don't want her mother getting to her first,"

"Does she know?" Puck asked her.

Santana was taken aback and touched her stomach for a bit. She took a deep breath, "No," she said, "not yet, though…what are you waiting for, Puckerman? Drive the car or I'll do it,"

Puck shook his head and managed the steering wheel.

Xxxxx

Quinn's eyes lit up when she saw the battered old Camaro stop by her way. Santana was in the front seat and a mohawked guy was driving the car.

"_Ay dios mio_," Santana said as she saw Quinn, looking battered and bruised herself. "Get in,"

Puck went out of the driver's seat and opened the back door for Quinn, "Seat's all yours, Princess," he smiled.

"T-thanks," Quinn said unsurely.

"Puck, that's Quinn, my sister," Santana said, "Quinn, this is Puck, he's my friend from college,"

"The guy from the wrong side of the tracks," Puck said and looked at Quinn from the rearview mirror.

Quinn smiled shyly, "Sorry for just…I really didn't know who to call, San,"

"Ah, that's alright," Santana said.

"So…" Quinn asked, "where are you guys going?"

"Well," Puck answered, "it's a road trip so we don't really know—"

"Don't scare her, Puck," Santana said.

"Nah, nah, it's okay," Quinn said, "I mean, I don't exactly know where I'm going either so…"

"And you actually need a change of clothes," Santana said.

"I've no money, Santana,"

"So, you're planning to just wear that for the rest of the trip?"

Puck snickered.

"San, I've no money and—"

"Don't be silly," Santana said, "I've some with me."

"But—"

"Honey," Santana said, "you need some help, okay? You're on this trip now. No need to be overly strong for yourself."

"Thanks," was all Quinn could say. She caught Puck's eye in the mirror and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back a little.

xx


End file.
